My Saving Grace
by TennisShoesAndSummerLove
Summary: Trained. To. Kill. He is a boy with some of the darkest secrets out there. She is the rose with the most thorns and the most prized creation of The School. Can she keep up training with her family, while trying to help her best friend heal? Rated for killing and slight cursing. Read & Review please!
1. Prologue And Meet The Promises

Edmund, Huntress, Ryan, Alexander, and J.J. have been friends since they first met each other. They have been trained as assassins ever since they all turned five years old. Each is a prince or princess of their own ability. Edmund is the prince of the Shadows, and Rose the princess of Weather and the Air, she's the most powerful. Ryan and Alexander are the twin princes of the water, and J.J. has not found his ability yet. He feels left out at this and tries his best to distance himself from the others. All of these kids belong to a group that they created. The Promises of Assassins.

Edmund is a dark figure, his black hair covers his eyes, not that that matters. He wears a white hood over his head and only his teammates know what he looks like. The garb is red, blue and brown with an attached quiver to the back of it. He wears no shoes because they slow him down. When he is not wearing his uniform, he is dressed in black. His messy black hair tumbles around his face, covering all but one black eye. I don't mean like a bruise, a literal black eye. Across this eye, he paints a symbol which means silence is strength. He has a dragon tattoo on his left arm, like everyone being trained by the Assassin Master. His black scarf covers the top of his sleeveless black shirt and the golden outline of his thick belt (it doesn't match on the widths) sits under a plain brown one. His sword is strapped directly above his black pants. Edmund is the leader of the group, and he is 14.

And then, there is Huntress. She is known better as Rose, her middle name, though. Her long, curly, golden locks tumble down her back and across the blue dress she wears. When she was 7 years of age, she ran away from her twin brother. Igneous tried to stop her from leaving the gates, but her strong curiosity carried her too far away. Her short dress is a light sky blue, with a grey-streaked white collar and a white ballgown shaped skirt. Her eyes used to be a bright, happy blue, but from using her abilities too much, they became a stormy grey. She is like the co-leader of the group along with Edmund. She is 14 years old.

Next up, are the twins. Ryan, or Ry, and Alexander, or Xander, are a very close pair of twins. They don't trust many people, other than Rose and Edmund. Ryan's hair is a darker shade of brown, whilst Xander has completely white hair. Both wear plain white shirts and a pair of black slacks. Ry carries his satchel around with him. It contains their weapons, a TON of swords and throwing knives, and a few necessities. They are 10.

Kai is the youngest member. Nobody really knows much about him. He has blue tinted grey hair and his eyes are always changing colors. He wears an assassin's garb and is 7 years old.

Last but certainly not least, is J.J. He has strawberry-blonde hair that he tries to brush down, though it never works. His light blue-ish green eyes are covered by the glare of plain brown glasses. He looks like a nerd. So, obviously he is the brains of the group. All nerdy looking kids are nice, right? Wrong. At least in this case. J.J. cut himself off from the rest of the team. He has not discovered that he is the prince of anything, and that makes him kind of depressed. He gets very angry sometimes, and can lash out. Kai was given a scar on his face from J.J. His real name is John. J.J. is 18 years old, and the oldest in the group. He follows orders from Edmund and Rose. Always.


	2. Some Things We Don't Talk About

Rose POV

"Edmund!" I grasped his hand tightly. His right leg bled heavily and his limp muscles made him heavier. I struggled to hold him up from the platform. The sharp metal dug into my skin and I fought back a yelp. J.J. and Kai were surrounded, while the twins were setting traps. I looked back at my best friends eyes, to see that his black orbs looked straight at me. His hood blew off, making his black hair toss around. With one weak pull of everyone's shadows, he was on top of me. He hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Ro." He whispered. He doesn't talk much, so this was a rare occasion. My stormy eyes scanned the area. When Edmund pulled on shadows, they would freeze their owners to help him. The clashes of weaponry had ceased and my group was frozen. This would buy me time to save my best friend.

"Hold on Eddie, hold on." A few tears escaped from my eyes. I controlled the wind and used our location to search for a place to go. Did I mention that I could locate anyone or anything anywhere? No? Well I just did. I lifted Edmund up, with some struggle, and flew off. I laid him out on a nearby storm cloud and controlled the dark grey mess. He followed close behind me. I took us down to a grove of trees. The cloud disappeared as soon as I gave the thought, leaving us alone.

"W-we have about twel-twelve minutes until more abolishers come." He told me. My eyes widened.

"Okay Ed, I'm going to send for J.J. so hush up for a few seconds."

"Okay."

"I said quiet!" And that was the last thing I said, as everything else was mentally. _"J.J. we need you to help out Edmund. He's dying." _ I told the teenager. His only ability was to heal. And boy, he was good at it. He also is really agile, but that's not a power. I looked back at the prince of darkness to see that he was quickly fading. J.J. came sprinting towards us. "Well that was fast. Now work your magic Nerd Boy!" I screamed at him.

"Okay, okay, geez. Kids these days." He rolled his eyes. **(AN: In the prologue, I said he's 15. Scratch that and make him 18. He still looks the same though!) **His hands started to glow as he pressed them on Edmund wound. Ed's face contorted into a look of pure pain and agony. He grasped my hand tightly as the skin sewed itself back together. All that remained was a small, pink scar. He relaxed and released my hand.

"Thanks J.J."

"Yeah, whatever. You would have died without me." Said the young adult with a smirk.

"So modest." I rolled my own eyes.

"Just take me back." I sighed and moved my hands. As if holding a sphere of nothing, I moved my hands around and the air lifted us up.

"You have momentary control over my realm."

"Thank you oh magnificent Princess Of Weather and Air." Mock bowed J.J.

"Yeah, knock yourself out." I grinned. I looked at Edmund and whispered something to myself, as he was off in the distance already. "I love you."

_Some things, we don't talk about.- _The Fray 'Never Say Never.'


End file.
